A repeater (RP) may be used for work of bidirectional forwarding of signals between two network nodes. By replicating, adjusting, amplifying, resending or forwarding a data signal, a transmission distance of a network signal is extended.
With the development of a home broadband service, a wireless access terminal (e.g., a home gateway and an AP) has become an indispensable part of a home network. However, due to presence of factors such as room layout or wall thickness, a coverage area of a wireless signal is small.
Currently, a coverage area of a wireless signal of a home wireless network may be enlarged through wireless repeater technology, thereby solving a problem that the coverage area of the wireless signal is small.
In an existing home wireless network, for a wireless network formed of an AP and a repeater device connected to the AP, the following method is adopted to manage the repeater. A different internet protocol (IP) address is manually configured for each repeater device, a management console records correspondence between each repeater device and an IP address, and a user manages each repeater through the management console.
In the foregoing method, a configuration manner between the repeater device and the IP address is complicated, so operability is poor.